Conventionally, when a request for a web page or other structured document transmitted by a client device is received by a server or computing system hosting the web page, the hosting system typically generates a base web page in the form of a Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML), Extensible Markup Language (XML), or other web browser-supported structured document. The generated structured document is then transmitted as a whole in a response to the requesting client via a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) or other suitable connection for rendering at the client device. The structured document may include one or more resources (e.g. a JavaScript script or resource, a Cascading Style Sheet (CSS) resource, an image, a video, etc.), or references to such resources, embedded within the transmitted document. By way of example, a resource embedded in an HTML document may generally be included or specified within a script element, image element, or object element, among others, depending on the type of resource. The element referencing or specifying the resource may include a source attribute (e.g., src) identifying a location of the resource to the client requesting the web page. Typically, upon receipt of the response, the web browser or other client application running at the client device then constructs a document object model (DOM) representation of the received structured document and requests the resource(s) (which may be at one or more other external locations) embedded in the document.